hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Winters
|signature= |species=Human |gender=Female |height=5'8" (173 cm) |hair=Light Brown |eyes=Blue |skin=Light |relationship = |family = *Tristan Milton *Rami Milton *Emilia Milton *Patrick Dunbar *Liam Dunbar *Adam Davenport *Tina Davenport |friends=*Joshua Dunbar *Carole Hudson |enemies= |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |job=Healer at St Mungo's Hospital |house=Slytherin |loyalty=*Milton family *Dunbar family *Winters family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin **Slytherin Quidditch team *Lord Voldemort}} Elizabeth Milton (née Winters) was a pure-blood witch. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1971 to 1978 and was sorted into Slytherin House. After graduating Hogwarts, she married Tristan Milton and they got two children, son Rami and daughter Emilia. When her children didn't need her to be around all the time anymore, she started to work as a Healer in St Mungo's Hospital. Biography Early life Not much is known about Elizabeth's early life. Hogwarts years Elizabeth was sorted into Slytherin during her first year at Hogwarts. Due to her appearance, she was quite popular among the men at Hogwarts, but she never gave them any attention at all. She had met her future-to-be-husband Tristan during her time at Hogwarts; she was in her third year while Jake was in his sixth. They didn't have much interaction until her fourth year at Hogwarts in which the two went on dates to Hogsmeade together, their friendship eventually turning into a romance. Jake was the only boy Elizabeth ever felt something for. Jake needed to leave Hogwarts at the end of her fourth year. The two promised to keep contact with each other by writing each other letters every week. Later life After Elizabeth finally graduated she married Tristan and got two children with him, son Rami and daughter Emilia, and soon after she started her career as Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital. During the First Wizarding War, her beliefs regarding blood supremecy started to shift and she joined the ranks of Voldemort's Death Eaters. During her service, she started to lose her minds and became more crazy as the time went on. Elizabeth got killed in a battle with the Order of the Elementals. Physical Appearance Elizabeth has a beautiful face and body. She has light brown hair, blue eyes and a curvaceous, buxom figure, causing her to be quite popular among the men during her time at Hogwarts. Personality and traits Even though she has been sorted into Slytherin, she is not your typical one. Her caring personality has always made the Sorting Hat place her into Hufflepuff. However, not wanting to be disowned by her parents for not being sorted into Slytherin as all of them have done, but into Hufflepuff nonetheless, she begged the Hat to place her into Slytherin and, to her surprise, the Hat obliged. During her time at Hogwarts, Elizabeth had to wear a mask in order to hide her true feelings and emotions so she would fit in with the Slytherins. Jake was the only boy that saw right through her, which was one of the reasons she felt pulled towards him, and they eventually developed a romance. After graduating from Hogwarts, she married Tristan, took the Milton surname and finally started to act like her true self. She started her career as Healer in St. Mungo's Hospital, something of which her parents were actually quite supportive since it's a respectable job, it adding to the Winters family more reputation. Category:Hogwarts students Category:Slytherin Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Graduate Hogwarts students Category:Sorted in 1971 Category:Wizards Category:Milton Family Category:Winters Family Category:Slytherin House Category:Slytherin Sorted in 1971 Category:Deceased individuals Category:1960 births